Ele é Meu!
by Thamy88
Summary: O que acontece quando os Cullens saem no fim de semana e deixam Alice e Jasper cuidando de Renesmee?E se Alice e Jasper fizesem algo que deixa-se os Cullens irritados?E se depois de alguns anos quando eles voltassem a Alice teria que competir por Jasper.
1. Desejos

Fic feita por:

Thamy (Eu)

Isa (Amiga)

________________________-

Capitulo 1- Desejos

Alice POV

Era um dia normal. Eu e jasper saímos do quarto, descemos as escadas de mãos dadas como sempre fazíamos. Entramos na cozinha estavam todos se arrumando para partir. Emmett bancava o idiota, rose olhava para ele com aquela cara, esme sorria enquanto carlisle a segurava por trás e dava beijos em seu pescoço. Edward, Bella e Nessie, estavam entrando pela cozinha. Edward me olhou com aqueles olhos, eu sabia que ele queria dizer algo para mim. Eu soltei a mão dele, algo que eu achava difícil de fazer. E caminhei ate a sala. Edward veio logo atrás de mim. Então ele perguntou.

"Alice, você pode ficar com Reenesme esse fim de semana? Bella quer ir ver Renée mais ela num sabe da existência de Nessie, ela quer fazer uma surpresa para a mãe" – esse foi um choque, eu num havia previsto essa, todos eles iam sair, rose e emmett indo para a 15º Lua de Mel, Edward e Bella, indo passar o fim de semana na casa de Renée. E Carlisle queria levar esme para a Grécia (novamente).

"Posso contar com você?" – ele perguntou

"Sim, Jasper e eu ficaremos com ela" – eu acenei com a cabeça enquanto voltava para a cozinha. Então me juntei a Jasper, e peguei sua mão.

"Alice" – Bella me chamou

"Sim, Bella" – eu respondi enquanto virava a cabeça em sua direção

"Serio Alice, não vai te atrapalhar, eu posso ir outro dia..." – Não a deixei terminar.

"Não mesmo. Vá matar a saudades de Renée eu cuido dela" – eu disse e estendi os braços para pegar Nessie do colo do Bella.

"Não" – disse reenesme – "Quero o tio Jazz" – ela disse e se virou para ele e estendeu os seus braços. Jasper a pegou no colo e começou a brincar com ela.

"Alice, eu acho que é o Jasper que vai cuidar da situação" – disse rose reprimindo um riso.

"É mesmo" – Disse emmett – " até que você fica bem de baba jazz" – Eu agora estava PUTA, odiava quando faziam piada de jazz.

"Ok emmett, rose andem antes que vocês percam o vôo."

"Estamos indo" – eles se levantaram e saíram pela porta.

"Nos também já vamos" - Disse carlisle indo em direção a porta.

"tem certeza que vocês ficaram bem?" – perguntou esme, indo em direção a porta.

"sim esta tudo sobre controle."

"Alice, qualquer coisa, mesmo, por favor, ligue pra mim." – disse Bella. Ela estava nervosa, nunca havia se separado de Nessie desde seu nascimento.

"Esta bem Bella. Bom passeio" – ela se despediu e se foi pela porta.

Quando todos já haviam ido, só havia ficado eu e Jasper e Nessie.

Eu subi as escadas, fui editar um novo modelo de vestido no meu notebook. Nessie adorava ficar com _Jasper_ e ele por sua vez também havia se apegado a ela. Na minha opinião é por que ela não fica angustiada mais quem sou e pra contrariar? Eu me distraí enquanto fazia o projeto do meu mais novo vestido. Foi quando senti as mãos dele em mim. Eu me virei para ele, olhei pra seus olhos, ele me fitava com um brilho, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos do dele eles ficaram fixados como se houvesse um imã atraindo eles para mim. Foi quando eu levantei em um leve movimento, ele me segurou e suas mãos desceram até o meu cocs e me puxou para mais perto dele. Nossos olhos não de desgrudavam. Ele começou a passar as mãos na minha costa. E me beijou.

"Jazz...Você sabe que eu _também_ quero. Mais Nessie esta aqui...e..."- ele não me deixou terminar me interrompendo com um beijo.

"Alice, ela esta dormindo, nos saberiamos se ela estivesse vindo..." – Oh, isso era verdade, eu estava preocupada quando a isso mais os meu Hormônios falavam mais alto.

"Eu não resisto a você..."- ele sorriu como se já soubesse

Ele me beijou novamente suas mãos estavam mais urgentes, e eu por vez me deixei levar. Ele começou a descer até o meu pescoço, eu podia sentir suas leves mordidas no meu pescoço. Ele foi descendo. Eu o agarrei e comecei a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa. Agora não tinha mais volta, eu não conseguia controlar meus atos, e eu duvidava que Jasper pudesse.

Ele me empurrou para a cama, e começou a passar a mão em minha virilha, e soltei um leve gemido. Ele contudo, deu ume leve risadinha, nisso, pressionou suas mãos entre as minhas pernas. Soltei outro gemido, dessa vez mais alto. Ele me segurou na cama enquanto tirava minha blusa. Conseqüentemente eu sentei com as pernas abertas (N/A: Ela esta de calça). Ele estava totalmente desesperado. Então ele mesmo tirou sua calça, ficando apenas de cuequinha BOX, GENTE eu já disse como ele ficava SEXY daquele jeito?. Ele pos as mãos em minhas costas, e me deitou novamente. Ele colocou seus lábios em minha orelha e soltou um grunhido , AGORA NÃO TINHA MAIS VOLTA !!! Eu me entreguei de corpo e "alma" para ele, nesse momento eu havia virado seu brinquedinho SEXUAL. Ele arrancou minha calça me deixando apenas de langerie. Ele estava começando a ficar Excitado, eu podia ver pela sua cueca. Eu passei a minha perna entre as dele, e pude sentir o MEU brinquedinho pessoal. Ele enfiou, suas mãos nas minhas costas e com dificuldade soltou o meu sutiã. Com um leve puxão ele me livrou da parte de cima da langerie. Ele sentou em mim me deixando por baixo. E começou a me olhar nos olhos me dando arrepios. Ele riu, saiu de cima de mim e foi ao banheiro.

"Jazz... você só pode estar de brincadeira, me deixa assim excitada e sai do nada?"

"Como se fosse fácil fazer isso. Eu só quero fazer uma surpresa para você." – Passou no Maximo 10 segundos, La estava ele novamente, dessa vez com o roupão. Em sua mãos havia uma venda.

"o que significa tudo isso?"

"Você já ira descobrir" - COMO ELE PODIA ME MANIPULAR nessas horas.

Ele me vendou e me fez levantar me guiou ate um lugar diferente, o som dos nossos passos demonstrava isso. Ele parou, me girou. Ouvi algo cair o chão, provavelmente o seu roupão. Logo após isso ele veio por trás de mim e colocou suas mãos a minha cintura. E foi retirando de mim a ultima peça de roupa que sobrara.

Ele tirou as vendas e nos estávamos no compartimento secreto do nosso banheiro, um lugar onde eu e JASPER soltávamos as frangas. UIU, cá entre-nos o nosso era melhor do que o do Emmett, ou o piano do Edward. Ele me colocou com gentileza dentro da jácuse, assim ele entrou também me colocando embaixo de seu corpo, e deu uma risada e sussurou em meu ouvido:

-Agora, não temos por que parar!

Ele me deu um sinal inalando o que viria acontecer agora. Eu assenti. E foi ai que eu senti um prazer incontrolável. Agora sim, não havia mais jeito de voltar atrás.

_______________________________________________

**N/A: Bem espero que gostem, o 1º capitulo foi escreito pelas duas, apesar de eu ter sugerido a idéia da fic ;p**

**Bem façam as autoras felizes, mande reviews, todos são lidos com muito carinho**

**XOXO ;***


	2. Esconde Esconde

Capitulo 2 – Esconde – Esconde

Reenesme POV

Eu acordei assustada, havia tido um sonho muito rui. Indescritível. Estava com medo, qeria ficar com como tio Jazz e com a tia Lice. Chamei –os, mais ninguém havia me respondido. Fui no quarto deles, mais não havia ninguém, a cama estava meio desarrumada e o computador estava ligado, então achei que estariam dormindo,então fui para o banheiro me esconder para dar um susto neles, foi quando eu reparei que o armário da tia Alice estava meio aberto, e eu nunca havia entrado La e estava curiosa. Com muita dificuldade consegui empurrar um espaço suficiente para mim passar. Foi ai que eu consegui ouvir as vozes no final do armário. E La havia uma porta que estava aberta. Então eu a abri. E fiquei espiando, Jasper fazia movimentos que pareciam machucar tia lice. Derrepente ele começou a chamar seu nome e ela virou sua cabeça em minha direção, em seguida jazz também virou então eu abri a porta e gritei:

- BOO!!!

-Nessie, por favor, vá para o quarto nos já estamos indo.

- Vocês não vão me achar.

Alice POV

Virei minha cabeça para Jasper quando ela já havia sumido. Eu estava muito envergonhada.

- E agora? – eu disse preocupada.

-Vamos entrar no jogo dela. Vamos brincar de Esconde – Esconde.

Jasper saiu de cima de mim e da banheira, colocou seu roupão. Entrou no armário e pegou um roupo e jogou para mim. Eu peguei. Só que esse não era meu roupão. O meu era de tecido fine e esse não tinha nada de tecido fino. O ideal para uma situação como essa, ele ia até o chão. Mais esse que ele havia me dado ia só ate o meu joelho.

Bom eu puis o roupão. Enquanto isso eu podia ouvir os gritos de reenesme e Jasper no quarto, brincando do Esconde – Esconde. Foi quando eu sai do armário ela saiu do colo de jazz e correu para abraçar. Ela correu e abraçou uma de minhas pernas falando o meu nome. Esse movimento de abraçar acabou fazendo um ventinho, que Jasper percebeu e começou a rir.

- Hora de dormir.

- Mais Lice, eu to com medo. Posso dormir com vocês?

-Claro – eu estava tão envergonhada que não tinha a possibilidade de negar isso para ela. Jasper me olhou decepcionado.

-Eeeeeeee... – ela disse e pulou para a cama. Nossos planos tinham ido por água abaixo.

_____________________________________

**N/A: A maior parte desse capitulo foi feita pela isa ;P**

**Eu so dei ideias... Bem obrigada pela atenção de vocês, por favor mandem reviews;**

**XOXO ;***


	3. Conflitos

Capitulo 3 - Conflitos

Alice POV

No dia seguinte Esme e carlisle chegaram primeiro, Edward e Bella em segundo e Emmett e rose em terceiro. Nessie correu em direção a Bella que lhe perguntou:

-Como foi seu fim de semana?

-Legal, eu e jazz brincamos de Esconde – Esconde.

Senti Jasper ficar duro ao meu lado, reenesme não tinha culpa, tinha apenas 2 anos, mais provavelmente estava pensando de ontem, na jacuse, na cama em toda aquela cena. Edward começou a fuzilá-la com os olhas e virou se em nossa direção entrou na minha frente.

-Edward, calma! – gritou carlisle. Jasper tentava acalmá-lo, mais não obtinha sucesso.

-Edward, eu posso explicar – Eu disse tentando acalmar a situação. Foi ai que ele ficou mais furioso. Ele rosnava mais alto. E seus olhos ardiam em preto.

-EMMETT SEGURE SEU IRMÃO! – Gritou carlisle mais alto, e emmett segurou Edward por trás. Nessie escondia sua cabeça nos ombros da mãe.

- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Bella

-Tire reenesme daqui agora mesmo. – ele falava com sua voz aterrorizante.

Bella abraçou Nessie e saiu em direção a sua casa.

- Edward, acalme-se filho – disse esme com sua voz tranqüila de sempre.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou rose

Eu sai de trás se Jasper e disse.

- Ele tem motivo para ficar desse jeito. – todos me olhavam, e Edward ainda me fuzilava com os olhos. – Desculpe Edward nos não tínhamos a intenção de que isso acontecesse.

-Mais aconteceu – disse ele com sua voz dura

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou carlisle.

-Peça para Alice e Jasper te falarem. – ele virou-se em direção a nos.

-Alice? - eu fiquei muda não sabia como contar. Eu me virei para Jasper. – Jasper? – ele por sua vez também ficou em silencio.

- Muito bem, rose, chame Bella vamos fazer uma reunião.

________________________________________

**N/A:** **Hey, aqui estamos nos denovo...**

**Esse capitulo foi escrito por nos duas, Idéia principal e o final dele foi feito por mim! **

**Bem Faça as autoras felizes, Reviews please.**

**XOXO ;***


	4. Reunião

Capitulo 4 - A reunião.

Alice Pov.

Jasper me guiou até a sala de jantar. Eu estava com muita vergonha para olhar diretamente para a minha família, mesmo que só eu, Edward e Jasper soubessem o que havia ocorrido. Jazz pegou a minha mão, me dando um apoio que eu precisava. Edward se sentou bruscamente tentando controlar sua raiva em um dos extremos da mesa. Jasper me guiou para o mais longe possível dele e ficou de pé ao meu lado. Todos haviam tomado seus lugares, Bella também estava La, eu podia sentir seu cheiro. Senti as mãos de Esme nas minhas. Eu olhei para ela, seu rosto era puro, e confiante. Não queria decepcioná-la, ela foi à única pessoa na qual eu consegui olhar nesse momento. Quando todos estavam posicionados. Ela largou a minha mão e carlisle começou a falar.

-Como Pai, e chefe dessa família, eu quero ficar a par da situação e saber o que aconteceu. – Ele fala em um tom determinado - Alice. – eu levantei a minha cabeça e olhei para ele.

-Sim?

-Que nos contar alguma coisa?- ele me perguntou.

Fiquei sem fala. Eu olhei pra Jasper, ele estava com os olhos fixos em Edward, que mantinha os seus fixos em mim.

-Alice? – chamou carlisle

-A sim, Eu quero dizer que foi sem intenção e que Edward tem motivos para ficar bravo, mais que eu sinto muito. – pela primeira vez olhei diretamente para Edward. – Desculpe Edward. – virei para Bella. – Sinto muito Bella.

- O que exatamente você Fez Alice? – perguntou Rose

-Ela não fez nada, A culpa foi minha. – disse Jasper. – eu que tenho que pedir desculpas

-O que vocês fizeram? - Perguntou rose

Eu não conseguia falar, eu estava muito envergonhada, e o único capaz de perceber isso, estava na mesma enrascada que eu.

-Nos, nos... Ela viu. A Nessie viu. – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

Todos olhavam em choque para mim. Eu abaixei a cabeça.

-Alice e Jasper vocês foram tão... irresponsáveis? – Interrogou Carlisle

Eu não encontrava a minha voz.

- Alice não teve culpa de nada. A culpa foi minha, e eu assumo total responsabilidade dos meus atos.- Jasper, como sempre um cavaleiro.

-A culpa não foi só sua, foi minha também.

-Alice como você pode? Eu podia esperar isso do Emmett mais não de você! Estou decepcionada. – disse Bella

-Eu sinto muito Bella.

- Como assim do Emmett? – Rose se levantou furiosa.

-A rose você conhece muito bem o Marido que tem!

-Pelo menos o meu Não fez uma promessa de "só depois do casamento", não é Bella?- Edward rosnou , e emmett rosnou para ele.

- Olha aqui sua loira...

-CHEGA – Falou carlisle sem tentar manter o controle. – Não estamos aqui para discutir a situação de vocês duas, ou arrumar uma briga entre-nos, ou melhor, outra. Estamos tentando resolver uma. Temos motivos mais preocupantes agora.

"_Edward, você sabe que foi sem intenção não é?"_, Eu me dei à liberdade de pensar, "_Jamais faríamos se soubéssemos o que ela veria, Eu sinto muito. E estou disposta a corrigir o erro." _

-Como? – ele questionava. Todos estavam em silencio.

"_Estou disposta a ir embora, fingir que eu nunca existi, como se a Nessie não me conhecesse e vocês jamais devem mencionar o meu nome, ou o de Jasper_". Sei que isso ia ser difícil, mais era a única solução que eu via.

Eu olhei pra ele, seus olhos já não estavam mais tão pretos, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Chegamos a uma decisão. – Eu olhei todos os rostos, da minha família. Que em algum tempo seria apenas mais uma mera lembrança.

- Pro siga Alice – Disse Esme.

- Nós vamos embora. Eu e Jasper vamos partir e nunca mais voltar. – Foi à gota pra mim, eu ia sentir falta deles, de todos, eram a minha família.

-Vocês não podem fazer isso – disse esme – Deve haver outra maneira.

-Não há. È o único jeito de Nessie esquecer tudo. Como se nos nunca tivéssemos existido.

- Alice, essa sua decisão, não vai afetar só vocês, mais a família toda vai ser afetada. – concluiu Carlisle.

- Perai, me deixa eu entender a historia. Alice e Jasper foram flagrados por Nessie, agora eles tem que ir embora só para a menina esquecer tudo é isso? - Todos concordaram. - Pelo amor de deus, Edward, Alice, Jasper, vocês vão desfazer a família por um assunto tão banal? Caramba Eddie até parece que a Nessie vai ser imune a isso por toda a eternidade.

Agora o Einstein baixou no emmett, ele disse algo que fez sentido. Todos estavam encarando ele.

- Isso é verdade, Edward, quem foi que salvou a Nessie dos volturi mesmo? – interrogou rose.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Já esta decidido. Ou são eles ou sou Eu. – Isso me pegou de surpresa. Não era justo, Como o meu irmão, que pra mim era até mais que isso, o que sempre pude confiar, estava fazendo isso comigo?

-Edward, como você pode fazer isso com ela? – Jasper me defendia sempre. Mais a culpa não era só dele – Eu vou embora, vai ser torturante, mais eu vou, deixe Alice ficar, aqui é o lugar dela.

- Jasper Withlock Hale, Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim, eu vou te seguir, pra onde quer que você vá.

Ele me olhou, novamente fiquei fascinada pelo brilho que havia neles.

- Alice... – ele tentou me contrariar

-Já disse, não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim. – eu me virei de volta para a minha família.

-Eu vou partir – disse me levantando. – Eu sentirei falta de vocês.

-Alice, por mais errado que eu ache que você esteja não quero ver você se afastando da família de, pois de tudo o que você fez.

-Não há mais volta, eu posso ver o destino já esta tomado.

Todos se levantaram. Carlisle colocou suas mãos nas costas de esme. Emmett e rose ficaram ao meu lado.

- Rose - eu disse caminhando em sua direção. Eu a abracei o mais forte que pude. – vou sentir sua falta. Você foi minha melhor amiga durante anos. – eu queria poder chorar. Mais infelizmente esse corpo, essa vida não me permitia fazer isso.

-Alice, por favor, pense direito. Vai me deixar aqui? Quem vai me dar dicas? – ela sorriu – Alice você sabe que você é mais do que uma irmã pra mim não é?

-Eu prometo que vou manter contato. – Eu sorri. – Obrigada. Por tudo.

- Emmett – Sim ele me atormentava sempre, mais eu ia sentir falta do grandalhão. – Vou sentir as falta também. Quem vai me chamar de baixinha? – eu o abracei. Claro que El teve que se abaixar para me abraçar, mais isso não vem ao caso.

- Alice, agora que você vai embora, quem vai enfeitar o jardim? (N/A: pra quem não sacou, é por causa que ela é baixinha, Anã de jardim!) – eu virei os olhos e fui em direção a esme.

- Mãe – Seria mais difícil me despedir dela do que dos outros. – Sinto muito, eu te amo, Vou sentir sua falta. – eu a abracei, com a maior força que pude. Os momentos que eu havia passado ao lado dela, todos passaram pela minha mente.

-Não vá

- Eu preciso

-Eu te amo, vou sentir sua falta. – ela disse enquanto segurava o meu rosto, ela me deu um beijo e me abraçou novamente.

-Pai, eu sinto muito, não deveria, mais é a única maneira.

Ele colocou suas mãos no meu ombro – Sei que você esta fazendo a melhor decisão pra você. – Ele me abraçou, e disse no meu ouvido. – nos vamos receber vocês de braços abertos.

-obrigada. – ele me soltou. Eu dei mais uma olhada em volta, e suspirei

Subi ate onde era o meu quarto, peguei uma mala e coloquei algumas coisas dentro. Coloquei uma caixa preta dentro da mala nela havia dinheiro suficiente para nos começamos uma nova vida.

Pegamos nossas coisas. Eu virei para Edward e Bella antes de partir.

-Desculpe, eu realmente espero que um dia vocês me perdoem. – Nos dois saímos de mãos dadas até o meu carro. Colocamos as coisas dentro e partimos. Sem rumo, sem destino, por que eu não poderia velo, enquanto não tomasse mos uma decisão, mais concreta.

__________________________________

**N/A: Olá, eu realmente espero que estejam gostando. Sei que não consigo agradar a todos. **

**Minha inspiração esta tanta que eu fiz esse capitulo sozinha em 1Hora. Ta eu demorei, mais eu fiquei super triste quando eles partiram... **

**Bem por favor deixe reviews, e mande idéias quem sabe elas não aparecem na fic?**

**Obrigada pelo apoio de todos.**

**XOXO ;***


	5. Nova Vida

Capitulo 5 – Nova vida.

**Alice Pov**

Haviam se passado anos desde que não via minha família, agora a minha família se baseava em basicamente em Jasper. Nós estávamos morando no Sul do Canadá. Em uma casa simples, não era o meu estilo favorito de casa mais era o que tínhamos, era a NOSSA casa. Cada dia que passava eu sentia mais falta da minha família. Eu tentava não demonstrar isso para Jasper, ele ainda se sentia ocupado pelo o que havia ocorrido por mais que eu tentasse tirar essa idéia da sua cabeça.

Essa tarde nós não havíamos saído, nós tínhamos caçado no dia anterior, decidimos ficar em casa. Nós sentamos no chão ao lado da lareira, ele se sentou e eu me acomodei em seu colo, pousando a minha cabeça sobre o seu ombro. Jasper passava suas mãos gentilmente sobre o meu cabelo. Uma leve visão passou sobre os meus olhos, nós estávamos de volta, nossa família estava novamente reunida, isso só me fez sentir mais falta deles. Jasper era o meu anjo o meu paraíso, mais eles também eram parte de mim agora. Eu abracei Jazz. Por que quando eu queria chorar eu não podia fazê-lo?

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele

- Nada – eu disse baixo o suficiente para ele ouvir

- Alice não tente me enganar – ele disse passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos – Eu passei as minhas ultimas duas décadas ao seu lado, eu sei que você esta sofrendo por dentro. E o mais torturante nisso tudo é que o culpado sou eu. – ele me abraçou – Eu sinto muito meu amor.

- Jazz, a culpa não é sua.

- Não tente dizer que a culpa não foi minha por que você sabe que foi. – ele disse enquanto olhava para o fogo. - Alice, eu não queria fazer isso com você, te ver sofrendo assim faz com que e sofra também, passei anos tentando controlar a situação mais eu não obtive sucesso. Alice eu não sei quanto a você mais por mim, nos deveríamos voltar.

- Mais nos prometemos – eu tentei argumentar, lembrar da cena em que Edward quase nos matara.

-Eles não disseram nada sobre visitas.

Eu abri a minha boca para argumentar. Mais logo a fechei, ele tinha razão. – você tem razão - eu disse

- Eu geralmente tenho – ele disse com um sorriso.

- é por isso que eu te amo. – disse enquanto me levantava. – você sempre tem razão

- Vamos? – ele me perguntou eu apenas tirei a chave do carro do meu bolso, e estendi para ele.

Nós entramos carro, e nossas mãos permaneceram entrelaçadas durante todo o percurso até o reencontro com a nossa família.

**Esme Pov**

Outro dia normal, as crianças haviam ido à escola, Carlisle estava no hospital, como sempre. Então resolvi arrumar a casa. Parei na frente do quarto de Alice. Aquela porta não era aberta a muito tempo, foi quando eu ouvi um barulho na garagem e em seguida alguém entrou na sala, o cheiro, um pouco mais forte o mesmo cheiro do quarto de Alice. Não será que? Não eu deveria estar tendo alucinações. Eu fechei a porta, mais o cheiro ainda continuava. Eu resolvi descer as escadas, foi quando eu fiquei em choque.

- Alice, Jasper! Vocês voltaram- Eu disse correndo em direção a eles. Eu queria poder chorar. Eu os envolvi em um abraço.

- Esme – disse Alice – nós sentimos tanta sua falta!

-Seus irmãos já vão voltar da escola, e vão ficar tão felizes em ver vocês!

Ficamos em silêncio.

- O que foi Alice? – Eu perguntei

-É que, bem nos só viemos fazer uma visita em especial a você, Alice sentia muito a sua falta, assim como o restante de vocês, mais ele tem medo que Edward, bem você sabe – Disse Jasper

-Vocês vão embora? – Eu disse com um tom triste – Não se preocupe com Edward ele sofre em silencio. Ele não teria coragem de tirá-los de nós novamente.

Nos sentamos no sofá preto da sala e começamos a conversar. De repente ouvimos um barulho de carro. Em seguida entrou primeiro na sala Rosalie, logo depois Emmet, Bella, Edward, e atrás dele, minha linda "neta", reenesme.

**Alice pov**

Sentamos no sofá e de repente entrou na sala todos os membros da família : rose, emmett, Bella, Edward e por fim uma pessoa que eu não via há anos, nessie. Quando entrou na sala, rose ficou surpresa:

-Alice , Jasper vocês estão aqui? Que saudade! – nos a abraçamos e logo em seguida falamos com emmett.

- ai meu deus...!Não é possível! Alice! Jasper! Que saudade!- Bella falou e nos envolveu em um abraço.

Depois disso, olhei para Edward, e ele estava serio. Cheguei perto dele e toquei sua mão:

-oi...estava com saudade, alias NÓS estávamos com saudade! – ele, discretamente me puxou e me abraçou forte. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Desculpe Alice. – eu me afastei dele com um leve movimento e dei um sorriso em troca. Jasper chegou perto de mim e ele e Edward começaram a se falar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu olhei para a minha esquerda, e lá estava ela, com rabo de cavalo, calça jeans( de muito boa qualidade), uma camiseta social e um casaco por cima. Eu cheguei perto dela e falei:

- você não se lembra de mim não é?

- Não. Mas pelo que eu ouvi nesse minuto, vocês são Alice e Jasper, não é? – fiquei com uma vontade imensa d3e chorar, mas não podia.

- sim, eu sou Alice e ele é Jasper.

**Nessie Pov**

Eu entrei na sala e joguei o meu material no chão, eu estava exausta. Foi quando eu visualizei mais dois vampiros no ambiente, uma mulher baixa de cabelos pretos, e um homem alto de cabelos loiros. Ele era lindo. A rose logo que os visualizou andou em direção a eles e os abraçou.

-Alice, Jasper! - Disse ela. Logo depois emmett se juntou a eles

- ai meu deus...!Não é possível! Alice! Jasper! Que saudade! – Minha mãe disse.

-oi... Estava com saudade, alias NÓS estávamos com saudade! – meu pai falou, e abraçou a mulher de cabelos pretos, que segundo o que eu ouvira deveria se a Alice. Ele também se dirigiu ao homem que com certeza era o Jasper.

Pelo jeito que eles se cumprimentaram, deveriam se conhecer a anos. Foi quando a mulher de cabelo preto interrompeu ou meus pensamentos.

- você não se lembra de mim não é?

- Não. Mas pelo que eu ouvi nesse minuto, vocês são Alice e Jasper, não é? – Ela me conhecia?

- Sim, eu sou Alice e ele é Jasper. – disse ela apontando para o loiro alto

Jasper. Sim, ele era lindo. O seu nome ecoava em minha mente, eu agora o admirava, foi quando Alice me abraçou e eu voltei a mim.

- Senti sua falta – disse ela baixo no meu ouvido

-Ah... – Eu estava confusa.

- Alice, eu acho melhor explicarmos para ela, ela esta confusa. – Disse Jasper

- Ah... – Disse ela se virando para mim.

- Sim?

- Nessie, eles são parte da família.

Ah agora minha mãe tinha explicado muita coisa. Mentira.

- Nessie, posso chamá-la assim? – Perguntou Jasper. Ele realmente era um cavaleiro

-Cl... Claro. – ele falou comigo! Eu estava pulando por dentro.

- Bem, provavelmente você não se lembra de nos, pois partimos quando você era muito nova.

É deveria fazer sentido. Bem essa foi a nossa única conversa. O resto do dia foi Esme, Alice, Rose e Mamãe, discutindo algo sobre liquidações, sapatos e compras, bem pelo menos logo eu estaria na cidade fazendo comprar, isso me alegrava. Já Jasper esta em algum tipo de disputa masculina junto com emmett e meu Pai. Que legal eu estava sozinha. De novo. Eu bufei e me levantei.

- vou pra casa – eu disse. Mais uma vez ignorada, ninguém percebeu.

Peguei as minhas coisas e fui embora, tinha dever de casa para fazer. E meu humor não era dos melhores.


	6. O Nosso Novo Antigo Lar

**Capitulo 6 – O Nosso Novo Antigo Lar.**

**Alice Pov**

-É Esme, carlisle sabe que nos voltamos? – Eu perguntei para ela, afinal, era ele que teria de nos receber de volta.

- Não, vou ligar para ele

-NÃO – eu disse alto. Esme, Bella, e Rose, me olharam em choque.

-Por que não? – Perguntou Bella

-AH... Bem... Você sabe que a ultima palavra é dele. E bem, eu gostaria que fosse uma surpresa a nossa cheg...

-Alice, você sabe que ele receberá vocês de braços abertos. – Disse Esme me interrompendo. Por que claro que se ele não nos aceitasse ela provavelmente esme ficaria contra ele dessa vez. Que dizer eu acho...

- Até que uma surpresa não seria mal. – Disse rose – Alice, você sabe que ele sentiu a sua falta assim como todos nós.

- Verdade, o Edward foi o mais cabeçudo mais ele acabou se convencendo. – disse Bella

- Eu não vou ligar pra ele. – Disse esme – Apesar de que ele iria gostar de saber disso.

- è – Eu disse, eu tinha certeza que seria bem recebida de volta, pelo menos minhas visões indicavam isso.

- Mais Alice, onde vocês estavam esses anos todos?

- Nos estávamos no Sul do Canadá, vivendo em uma casa, bem... Rústica, vamos assim dizer

- Eu quero detalhes – disse Esme. Eu comecei a descrever como era nossa vida, longe dos Cullen.

_**Enquanto isso...**_

**Jasper Pov**

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão a vontade de estar em casa, apesar de sempre ser bem tratado por todos, e eu também sentia falta deles. Apesar de morar sozinho com Alice tinha sido uma experiência muito boa. Mais eu não conseguia vela sofrendo, não mais do que o necessário. Emmett interrompeu os meus pensamentos.

-Mais então Jazz, por onde vocês andaram durante esses anos?

-Esta vamos no Sul do Canadá. Nos tínhamos uma casa La.

- Cara e como é ficar morando sozinho com a Alice, em Jasper? Em um lugar tão frio. Que esquentava quem? – perguntou emmett rindo. Eu geralmente não era violento mais se ele não calasse a boca ele iria se arrepender de dizer aquilo.

-Acalme se Jazz, o emmett ainda é muito criança – disse Edward ficando ao meu lado, tentando impedir qualquer reação minha.

-È você tem razão, o emmett não vai mudar nunca.

-Eu sou curioso – ele disse se defendendo – Mais você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta! – eu agi rápido demais para que Edward me impedisse e joguei um galho de arvore nele.

- Jazz eu quero revanche, disse emmett se levantando, vamos lutar! – eu aceitei.

**Alice Pov **

Já estava quase na hora de carlisle chegar, eu estava nervosa, Jazz, emmett e Edward entraram na sala, jazz sentou ao meu lado, Emmett ao lado de Rose e Edward ao lado de Bella. Alguns minutos depois reenesme também estava na sala e se sentou no chão encostando-se na parede, e olhava para nós. Eu cogitei a possibilidade de perguntar para ela, mais eu ouvi um carro vindo na estrada. Carlisle estava chegando.

**Carlisle Pov**

Hoje o dia tinha sido cansativo, eu só queria chegar em casa, ver a minha esposa e relaxar lendo um bom livro. Não que eu não quisesse Fazer amor com ela, mais as crianças estavam em casa, e era meio estranha. Bem crianças uma ova, mais mesmo assim, como pais não deveríamos influenciar, principalmente o Emmett.

Só mais uma curva. Eu pensava comigo mesmo. Eu estacionei o meu carro na garagem, e vi algo que me surpreendeu, o Porsche estava na garagem. Alice e Jasper deveriam ter voltado. Meu humor mudou totalmente eu sentia falta deles.

**Alice Pov**

- Ele chegou – eu disse muito baixo, acho que só jazz ouviu.

-Acalme se – ele disse no meu ouvido.

Uma onda de tranqüilidade invadiu o ambiente. Eu suspirei. Carlisle subia as escadas da frente, qual seria sua reação, eu tentei prevê-la mais era tarde demais ele já estava na sala, ele nos olhava. _Calma Alice_, eu pensava

_Você não cometeu um assassinato. Quer dizer Matar animais indefesos é assassinato? Foco Alice, foco!._

-Alice, Jasper vocês voltaram – Em seu rosto havia um sorriso, ele abriu os braços e eu o abracei. Ele me soltou e logo atrás de mim estava Jasper, ele acenou com a cabeça e carlisle retribuiu comum sorriso amigável no rosto.

- Que bom que vocês voltaram.

- Carlisle – eu disse

-Sim Alice?

-Você... nos receberia de volta? – eu perguntei. Fazendo uma cara inocente

-Alice, Claro – eu não pensei e o abracei

-Obrigada, Obrigada – Eu estava pulando. _Se controla Alice assi ele pode te mandar pro hospício, se é que existe um para vampiros._

-Por que eu não aceitaria? - ele disse – Nossa família esta mais uma vez Completa!

-O meu novo antigo lar.

- O nosso novo antigo lar – Disse Jasper enquanto me olhava profundamente nos olhos, Eu podia jurar que vi Reenesme Agarrar sua calça em um punho. Mais eu me perdi nos olhos de Jasper.

_____________________________________

**N/A: A Thamy que esta falando:**

**Leitores, **

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo, eu fiz ele o Mais rápido possível, por que eu vou viajar, então pode ser difícil eu postar mais eu vou escrever tudo a mão e só digitar depois Ok?**

**Seus reviews são lidos, e alguns seram respondidos. Queria agradecer a ****TODOS que mandaram reviews.**

**Continuem mandando. Voês colaboram com as reviews e agente com os capítulos.**

**Beijo a todos, Até o próximo capitulo.**


End file.
